Lanzamiento de Apoyo
by Artis CriXar Solem
Summary: Blakk ha creado un gran proyecto que puso en peligro a mucha gente. La Banda de Shane cree saber como solucionarlo, pero necesitaran a alguien mas como respaldo. Mi primer OC. :)
1. Chapter 1

El Doctor Blakk iba en su Meca, seguido de su escuadron de lanzadores. Avanzaban hacia Campo Callado para llevar a cabo su siguiente cometido. Luego de que Garfio Rojo se hubiera negado a trabajar para Industrias Blakk, el siniestro lanzador se habia convencido de que debia quitarlo por completo de su camino, y esta vez se aseguraria de que fuera definitivo, pues, como todos saben, al Doctor Blakk no le gusta dejar cabos sueltos.

Hacia varias semanas que habia preparado lo que el consideraba el plan perfecto, aprueba de errores, fallas y, lo mas importante: a prueba de Shane. Utilizando los poderes combinados de varias babosas gelatinosas, congeladas, lavalix y aracniredes, todas malvadas desde luego, planeaba crear un muro indestructible.

-Bien, caballeros,- dijo a su sequito.- todos nos hemos preparado para este momento. Han practicado ya varios de ustedes con mis malvadas y saben bien de lo que son capaces de hacer. Ahora, es momento de ensen'arle al mundo lo que sucede cuando tan solo uno de ellos rechaza trabajar para mi. Apunten!

Todos los presentes levantaron sus lanzadoras hacia la entrada del lugar, incluso Twist, pero el Doctor Blak bajo el brazo de este ultimo.

-No, tu eres mi mano derecha, no un socio. Dejalos a ellos hacer su trabajo.- el joven rubio asintio y guardo su arma.- Todos los demas, preparense...

-Si,- grito alguien desde atras.- preparense para ser vencidos.- Blakk volteo y cambio su calmada expresion por una de ira cuando a Eli Shane y su equipo dirigiendose justo hacia ellos.

-Pospongan el disparo, ataquen a la Banda de Shane!- ordeno. Todos corrieron hacia sus mecas y las pusieron en marcha, en direccion hacia los oponentes.

-Esto si que sera divertido...- dijo Eli.

-Habla por ti,- contesto Trixie- nos haran pedazos!

-Hay que ver si lo logran.- saco su babosa aracnired y la coloco en su arma.- Vamos Tejedora!- la lanzo y esta, al transformarse, creo una gran hilera al nivel del suelo, atando sus extremos a dos rocas que estaba a cada lado. Los aliados de Blakk, al pasar sobre la trampa de la babosa, tropezaron con sus Mecas, cayendo de las mismas.- Veinte menos, faltan al rededor de cincuenta.

-Que alivio.- dijo Kord con sarcasmo.

Continuaron batiendose a duelo con todos lo presentes, oportunidad que Blakk aprovecho para avanzar con su plan.

-Parece que tendremos que retrasar la operacion.- observo Twist.

-Por su puesto que no,- dijo el cientifico acercandose a su MecaBestia.- tu y yo continuaremos con esto mientras los demas distraen a Shane.

Twist no comprendia, pero todo tuvo sentido en cuanto vio a su tutor sacar su potente ametralladora.

-Sen'or, no creo que sea un buena idea. Su arma esta aun en proceso de restauracion para calcular bien los tiros.

-Lo se,- dijo Blakk, cargando sus malvadas.- pero a veces hay que recurrir a medidas drasticas para lograr lo que quieres.

Con la Banda de Shane...

- Eli, cuidado!- grito Trixie. Detras del lider del equipo, venia una babosa carnero malvada. Eli disparo a Burpy para esquivarla.

-Gracias.

- Puede alguien explicarle a Pronto de que se trata todo esto?- el topoide corria como loco en su vieja Meca, disparando babosas por doquier sin un blanco especifico.

-Ni siquiera yo lo se.- contesto Eli.

-Hay que hacer un recuento.- dijo Kord.-Primero, el enorme grupo de lanzadores que paso por la ciudad, luego los multiples pedidos de ayuda de los residentes de Campo Callado, despues, esa extran'a llamada de Grafio Rojo y ahora, peleamos con mas sujetos de los que puedo contar.

- Y como se supone que terminaremos de enfrentarnos con todos estos guardias y el plan de Blakk?- pregunto Trixie.

-No tengo idea. Llegar hasta aqui fue mucho.- De repente, se escuchaon los multiples disparos de la ametralladora. Eli volteo hacia la causa del rudio.- Blakk tiene su ametralladora!

- Corran!- grito Pronto.

-No, tenemos que detenerlo.- aclaro Eli.- Ustedes cubranme. Intentare destruir la ametralladora con el disparo de fusion.-  
dijo corriendo hacia Blakk. Los demas se quedaron con los lanzadores, impidiendoles el paso cerca de su lider.

Blakk habia resuelto crear el muro el mismo. Comenzo a disparar sus malvadas rapidamente. Twist solo lo observaba, algo asustado de su expresion y de lo que creaba. La pered comenzaba a adquirir un aspecto aterrador, aunque funcionada. De arriba a abajo, los poderes de las babosas convertidas fueron creando una especie de material a simple vista indestructible. De repente, Locky llamo su atecion. Twist volteo y vio de que se trataba.

-Sen'or, Eli Shane se aproxima...

-Pues encargate de el.- ordeno su superior sin dejar de disparar. El muchacho monto su Meca y se dirigio hacia su objetivo.

-Ya estamos cerca, estan listos?- Burpy y Jouls asintieron. Habian podido destruir la ametralladora ya una vez, lo harian de nuevo. Eli apunto a Blakk, pero una babosa punzante malvada desvio su tiro, haciendo caer su lanzadora.

-Oh, no la haras.- dijo Twist. Eli bajo de Lucky y tomo rapido su arma. No podia dispararle a Twist, su lanzadora necesitaria tiempo para recargase de nuevo para el disparo.

- Y como planeas detenerme?- desafio.

- Es necesario preguntar? Tu y tu Banda estan rodeados, Blakk esta a punto de terminar de bloquear la unica salida de este lugar y hay decenas de lanzadores con el unico objetivo de destruirlos.- termino de decir esto disparando una electroshock contra su meca. El motor de Lucky colapso con la masiva cantidad de energia, quedando inservible.

Eli miro hacia su lanzadora y luego hacia Twist. El tenia razon. Que esperanza habia de detener esto?  
============================================================================================================================ Esta es la famosa historia. Deberan tener un poquito de paciencia, por el OC no sale si no hasta mucho mas adelante.  
Ahorita, tengo escrito hasta el capitulo 11. Pero como para tener mas orden, los subire los domingos, que es el dia como que tengo mas tiempo por si hay algun error de ultimo minuto.  
P.D: En el siguiente capitulo habra EliXie. Bueno, no mucho, pero algo es algo. 


	2. Chapter 2

Twist estaba listo para lanzar una babosa trilladora contra Eli, cuando una aracniredes no malvada amarro las cuatro patas de su MecaBestia. Sin equilibrio, esta cayo con su jinete. Se levanto furioso para ver que quien lo habia derribado habia sido Trixie.

- Dos con una? No esta mal, Trixie.- dijo con sarcasmo.

-Crei que no llevabamos la cuenta.- respondio ella. El chico rubio intento dispararle, pero ella se le adelanto. Tornado se encargo de alejarlo de alli. Trixie se acerco hacia Eli aun en su Meca.- Necesitas ayuda?

-Llegaste justo a tiempo, Trix.- ella le extendio su mano e Eli subio detras suyo sobre Boom-r.- Tenemos que detener a Blakk antes de que ese muro este completo.- la peliroja acelero en su meca y se aproximaron hacia el villano.

No hacian falta mas que unos pocos diaparos para reforzar el sello. Blakk ni siquiera sabia lo que venia hacia el. La Meca color purpura iba lo mas rapido que su motor podia.

-No podremos llegar a tiempo.- dijo Trixie.

-Claro que si. Tenemos que distraerlo.- ella sintio y disparo una gelatinosa. La baba no le dio a su blanco, pero fue suficiente para llamar su atencion y que dejara de disparar.

- Y ahora que?- vio a los adolescentes dirigiendose hacia el.- No esta vez, Eli Shane.- volteo su ametralladora hacia ellos y abrio fuego en su contra. Con giros y desviaciones, Trixie tarto de evadir los disparos.

- Estas tan deseperado que envias a tu "alumno" a detenerme, Blakk?- se burlo Eli.- Podras ver que eso no dio resultado.

-Que el resultado no sea inmediato no significa que no haya funcionado.- respondio con una sonrisa. Esto extran'o a Eli.  
De repente, vio a una congelada malvada dirigiendose hacia ellos. Esta congelo el suelo por el que pasaban, haciendo resbalar a la Meca.

-No es divertido que te hagan caer de tu vehiculo, o si, Trixie?- Twist fue quien la habia disparado. Boom-r cayo de lado y los dos se resbalaron de el. Con la caida, la lanzadora de Trixie se desprendio de su duen'a. Eli logro sentarse, aunque aun estaba algo aturdido.

- Que decias de mi aprendiz?- dijo Blakk apuntandole justo de frente. Eli levanto sus manos en sen'al de rendicion.- Asi esta mejor.

-Sabes que jamas te saldras con la tuya, cierto?

-Pues, aqui no hay nadie que pueda detenerme.- Eli vio a su lado la lanzadora de su compan'era. Con un rapido giro, la tomo y apunto directo hacia Blakk.

-Ahora lo hay.

-No creo que quieras hacer eso.- aun con la extran'o advertencia, Eli no bajo el arma.

-Sera mejor que le hagas caso, Eli.- dijo Twist. El joven Shane volteo, para ver al secuaz sujetando ambas manos de Trixie detras de su espalda, listo para dispararle. El miedo se apodero de el.- Baja el arma o tu chica le hara compan'ia a la Maestra Invencible.

Sin una pizca de duda, Eli dejo caer la lanzadora. Blakk sonrio y lanzo su ultima carga de malvadas para terminar el trabajo de una buena vez. La pared quedo bien reforzada con varias capas de lava solidificada. Estaba hecho, y la Banda de Shane no pudo detenerlo esta vez.

-Solo miren esta obra maestra.- dijo admirando el sellado.- Bien Twist, dejala ir.- el muchacho la solto empujandola hacia adelante. Trixie cayo de rodillas, apoyandose sobre sus palmas. Eli corrio hacia ella y tomo su cara entre sus manos.

- Te encuentras bien?- le pregunto preocupado.

-S-si.- tomo sus brazos y la ayudo a levantarse. El Doctor Blakk se rio de aquel cuadro.

-Jajaja. No hay nada mejor que utilizar el afecto hacia una persona en contra de un oponente.- dijo llevandose su ametralladora.- Hora de irnos, sen'ores!

Al escuchar la orden, todos los lanzadores recojieron sus malvadas y regresaron con su jefe, dejando verdaderamente confundidos al topoide y el troll. Ruidos de motores llenaron el ambiente mientras los aliados dejaban atras a la Banda de Shane.

Una vez colocada el arma en la MecaBestia de Blakk, estaba todo listo para abandonar aquel lugar. Pero antes de partir, Twist no pudo evitar voltear a ver una vez mas hacia los dos chicos. Eli sujetaba los hombros de Trixie y no paraba de preguntarle si estaba lastimada. Ella respondia que no una y otra vez y sonreia para tratar de calmarlo. Al parecer, Eli se habia asustado mas que ella. Finalmente, Trixie rodeo su cuello en un abrazo e Eli respondio aferrandose a su cintura. El chico rubio miraba la escena con melancolia, como si le recordase algo.

- Twist!- el llamado de su tutor lo saco de sus pensamientos. Encendio su Meca y lo siguio. Kord y Pronto se acercaron a sus amigos.

-No puede ser, quien te hizo esto?!- grito el troll.

-Esta bien, Kord. Twist no le hizo nada.- dijo Eli.

- Nada? Nada?! Solo mirala!

-Yo no veo nada diferente en ella.- observo Pronto.

-En serio, Trixie esta bien.- repitio el muchacho.

- Trixie? Y quien esta hablando de ella? Yo hablo de tu Meca!- dijo acercandose al vehiculo sin energia.- Me tardare dias en reiniciarla...- todos lo miraron extran'ados, pero no dijeron nada.

- Y ahora que haremos con esto?- pregunto Trixie sen'alando el muro.

-Facil. Lo destruiremos con el disparo de fuscion.- dijo Eli. Su lanzadora ya estaba cargada y lista para disparar. Los demas retrocedieron.- Llego la hora, chicos, con todas sus fuerzas!- Jouls y Burpy fueron lanzados. Ya transformados, giraron uno alrededor del otro, preparandose para hacer un increible disparo Fuego/Energia. Por desgracia, la magnitud de este no fue lo suficientemente fuerte y si acaso rasgun'o el muro.

- Esa cosa es irrompible!- exclamo Kord. Eli se quedo impactado.

-Crei que un disparo como ese seria suficiente.

-Todas esas personas estan alli adentro sin otra salida. Tenemos que hacer algo.- insistio Trixie.

- Pero que?- dijo Pronto.

-No lo se...- contesto Eli, guardando su lanzadora.  
============================================================================================================================ Creo que este es el "Fic del Domingo", jeje. Esta fue una semana loca... 


	3. Chapter 3

Todos regresaban cabizbajos al refugio. La Meca Bestia de Eli estaba atada a WY-8 (ese es el nombre de la Meca de Kord), ya que era imposible remolcarla. El iba con Trixie.

-Esto no puede quedarse asi.- dijo muy seriamente a su equipo.

-Si, pero ya viste que ni siquiera un disparo de fuscion es capaz de romper esa cosa.- comento Kord. Eso parecia ser lo que los intrigaba a todos.

-Por supuesto que si. Tal vez solo debi usar otras babosas.

-Pues mas vale que comiences a usar a la Enigma.- sugirio Trixie.- Tenemos que sacar a todas esas personas de alli cuanto antes.

-Debe haber alguien que sepa como ayudarnos.- siguio el Shane.

-Bueno, se que la ayuda es necesaria,- dijo Pronto- pero podriamos hacer una parada por el pueblo del Rey de las Lanzadoras?  
La falta de alimentos comienza a afectar mis sentidos de orientacion.

- Es enserio?- se quejo el troll.

-No, Pronto tiene razon. Estamos muy alterados por el duelo y aun estamos muy lejos del refugio. Si logramos calmarnos un poco, tal vez se nos ocurra algo.

-Si, y tal vez podramos encontrar una o dos piezas para tu Meca.- ya tomada la desicion, avanzaron hacia el lugar.

Tan solo pusieron un pie en la entrada y quedaron boquiabiertos. Luego del incidente de Loke y Lode, el pueblo se habia hecho mas unido. Algunos incluso se habian convertido en lanzadores, para ponerle algo mas de accion a aquel lugar. Todos mostraban grandes cambios, en especial el Rey.

Llegaron hasta su palacio y encontraron a este practicando tiros con sus babosas. Aun no era el mejor en esto, pero al menos hacia un esfuerzo. Tenia colocados varios blancos a lo largo de las rejas y trataba de derribarlos, pero se detuvo al verlos llegar.

- Hola! Vaya sorpresa, que los trae aqui?- saludo alegre.

-Hola, su Mejestad.- saludo Eli.- Solo es una parada tecnica.- dijo sen'alando su Meca. Esta aun echaba un poco de humo.

-Ya veo. Vere si mis ingenieros pueden revisarla.

-No hay necesidad.- dijo Kord.- Yo puedo repararla, solo necesito unas refacciones.

-A el no le gusta mucho que alguien mas sea quien revise las Mecas.- le susurro Eli al Rey.

-Entiendo...- contesto.- Bien, entonces creo que los demas tienen un tiempo libre.- los otros tres volvieron a verse entre si y asintieron.- Exelente, por que quiero retarlos a un duelo.

- Estas seguro?- pregunto Trixie con incredulidad.

-Por su puesto. Estuve practicando y creo que he mejorado mis lanzamientos.

-De acuerdo.- dijo Eli.- Veremos que tal va ahora.

-Ustedes lo veran,- dijo Pronto.- si no como algo ahora, mis cerebros perderan su fuerza para rastrear.- se retiro en busca de un bocadillo.

Decidieron un duelo de dos contra uno: Eli y Trixie contra el Rey. Los dos primeros comenzaron con babosas sencillas, recordando los ultimos duelos. Lanzaron una babosa Acuatica y una Jabonosa. Su oponente respondio con su babosa Fosforo, la cual cego a las dos que venian y a sus lanzadores. Antes de que pudieran reponerse, fueron golpeados por una gelatinosa y finalmente derrotados por una babosa de Arenas Movedisas.

-Bien, si has mejorado tus lanzamientos.- dijo el Shane tratando de salir de la trampa. El Rey ofrecio una mano a cada uno y los saco de alli de un solo tiron.

-Creo que estamos listos para un ataque.

-Puedes apostar eso.- Trixie trato de quitarse un poco de baba de su camiseta.- Pero tambien espero que aprendas como tocar bien la guitarra. Sin ofender, pero la ultima vez que estuvimos aqui, no era muy habil con ella.

-Lo se, pero tambien me he encargado de eso.- alardeo.- Al parecer, tenemos una maestra en las artes de la musica aqui en el reino, y yo ni siquiera lo sabia. Yo formo parte de su grupo de clases.

- Una maestra de musica?

-Solo es una expresion. No es mas que una nin'a, con una edad similar a ustedes.- sen'alo.- Pero es en reaildad talentosa. Se ofrecio a ensen'arme a mi y a algunos ciudadanos interesados.

- Y es lanzadora?- pregunto el Shane.

-Solia serlo, pero ya no mas.

- Que sucedio?- Trixie comenzaba a tener curiosidad.

-Ni idea. Es muy reservada en cuanto a su pasado se trata. Intente preguntarle, pero se niega a decirle a alguien lo que la alejo de los duelos.

-Es una lastima, y como se llama?

-Ah, no lo recuerdo muy bien. Suelo referirme a ella como "profesora".- contesto confundido.- Como era? Piper... Pyra... Peyton!- recordo de pronto.- Su nombre es Peyton.- afirmo. Eli oyo ese nombre intrigado.

- Peyton? Y cual es su apellido?

-Eli, con esfuerzo me acorde de su nombre.- dijo el Rey. El Shane quedo pensativo.

- Que pasa, Eli?- pregunto Trixie, colocando una mano sobre su hombro.

-Nada.- mintio.- Solo... recorde algo.

-Bien, quien quiere un segundo round?- dijo el Rey.

-Cuenta conmigo. Ahora no tendre piedad.- reto la chica.- Vienes, Eli?

-Ehm, no. Sigan ustedes, yo... ire a ver como va mi Meca...- contesto algo perdido. Trixie lo miro extran'ada, pero tenia un duelo que cumplir.

En vez de ir con Kord, Eli se sento en un escalon de la entrada. Ese nombre le era familiar, pero no podia estar seguro hasta confirmar que se trataba de la misma persona.  
============================================================================================================================ Le cambie el nombre al fic por que creo que "Shane x 2" sonaba algo similar a "Doble Shane", de Elixie Fan, y ella fue la que subio su historia primero. Fue sin querer, hasta hace poco fue que me di cuenta. Espero que no estes molesta. 


	4. Chapter 4

-Todo listo.- indico Kord trayendo a Lucky. Eli dejo sus pensamientos un momento y se acerco sonriente a su vehiculo.

- Quedo genial! Gracias, Kord.- dijo montando y probando el artefacto. Pronto se acerco.

-Bien, entonces, ya podemos irnos de regreso a la guarida.

-Tenemos que regresar.- Eli bajo de su Meca.- Creo que casi tengo el plan para deshacer el muro de Blakk y liberar a los habitantes de campo callado.

-Genial, y cual es?

-Les dire en cuanto lleguemos al refugio.- aclaro.- Ire por Trixie.-se acerco a donde ella y el Rey llevaban a cabo su revancha, pero se detuvo cuando vio al Rey caminar hacia el, de pies a cabeza con telaran'a de aracniredes. Era evidente que lo habian vencido. Incluso su babosa destellante lucia agotada - Wow! Parece que todavia no vence a Trixie, no es cierto?-  
Con la respiracion entrecortada, el Rey contesto.

-Te puedo asegurar de que tienes a una gran lanzadora en tu equipo.- Eli sonrio.

-Lo se.- levanto la mirada y vio a la chica caminado hacia ellos.- No debiste ser tan ruda, Trix.

- Acaso bromeas? Gracias a el, mi lanzadora quedo cubierta de gelatina y arena.- dijo ensen'ando los resultados del duelo anterior.- Necesitaba vengarme.

-Ya veo. Bueno, su Majestad, es hora de irnos, mi MecaBestia esta reparada.

- No se quedaran?

-No, tenemos un plan de batalla que crear si queremos actuar rapido.

-Entonces, fue un placer tenerlos aqui de nuevo.- dijo el Rey extendiendo su mano. Eli la estrecho.- Y a ti, Trixie,- se volteo hacia la peliroja.- has sido un digno oponente.

-Jamas pense que diria esto, pero tu tambien.- rio ella.

Se despidieron y volvieron con la Banda. Una vez todos reunidos, emprendieron el camino de regreso a casa. Eli estaba feliz de poder conducir de nuevo a Lucky, mas no paraba de pensar en aquel nombre. No paso mucho tiempo antes de que Kord lo notara.

-Oye, que pasa contigo?- le pregunto.

- De que hablas?

-No has dicho una sola palabra desde que salimos de ese lugar.

-Yo... sigo pensando en el plan.- Eli tarto de fingir, pero su amigo no quedo convencido.

-Claro...

- Y en que consiste?- pregunto Trixie.

-Eh, yo, prefiero explicarselos cuando estemos en el refugio... no vaya a ser que alguien que trabaje para Blakk nos oiga...-  
en realidad, no tenia un plan, pero sus compan'eros contaban con que si, de manera que no hicieron mas preguntas.  
============================================================================================================================ Ya se que no es domingo, pero en mi pagina de FaceBook y en el ultimo capitulo del fic de "Luces, camara, Shane!" les explique por que lo actualice antes de la fecha normal.  
Y hablando de perdidos, Jen, queremos que sepas que aqui todos te extran'amos mucho. Ojala que tu percance no sea nada mas que una situacion temporal. Vas a ver que se daran cuenta de lo asombrosa que eres para escribir y todo va a regresar a la normalidad. Este sera simplemente un mal recuerdo del pasado.  
Que tu creatividad no se bloquee con esto, y que mas bien sea una motivacion a seguir haciendo lo que tanto te hace feliz. 


	5. Chapter 5

Finalmente, estaban de vuelta en la guarida, y los miembros de la Banda ansiaban conocer el plan. Se reunieron en la sala,  
esperando que Eli hablara, pero el no tenia la menor idea de que hacer.

-De acuerdo,- comenzo Kord.- ya estamos aqui. Ahora, dinos que tienes en mente.

-Si, respecto a eso, no creo que pueda decirselos...

-No te preocupes por que sea complejo,- dijo Trixie.- nosotros lo entenderems de un modo u otro.

-Ojala fuera ese el problema...

- De que hablas?

-En realidad, no tengo un plan aun...

- Que?- exclamo Pronto.

-Entonces, por que ibas tan distraido en el camino?- el mecanico estaba confundido.

-No solo en el camino,-intervino la peliroja.- has estado asi desde que el Rey menciono a aquella chica. ( Celos Trixie?)

- Cual chica?- pregunto Kord.

-Nos conto que lleva clases de musica con un grupo dirigido por una tal Peyton.

- Peyton? Si, yo escuche de ella.

- En serio?- dijo Eli.- Pero tu no estabas con nosotros cuando el Rey nos hablo de ella.

-No era necesario. Uno de los hombres que me ayudaba con tu Meca tiene un hijo que tambien es su alumno. Me dio una foto del grupo con la direccion del lugar donde imparte las lecciones por si queriamos contactarla.- dijo sacando el papel doblado.

-Dejame ver.- Eli lo tomo y miro determinadamente la imagen impresa en este.

-Tambien me dijo que es toda una especialista en babosas.- continuo Kord.- Sabe mucho sobre ellas.

-No puedo creerlo...- dijo Eli.

- Que cosa?- sin responder, le devolvio el papel a Kord y corrio hacia la computadora. Busco un archivo espesifico.

-Eli, que sucede?- su extran'a conducta los comenzaba a asustar.

-Yo... yo conozco a esa chica...- dijo sin quitar la mirada de la pantalla.

- Y no nos lo podias decir en vez de actuar asi?

-Lo siento, Kord. Es que jamas pense que la encontraria de nuevo asi.- el troll lo miro.

- Encontrarla? Y ahora de que hablas?- Trixie estaba cansada de tanto misterio, asi que corrio la silla en la que estaba Eli hacia un lado (que fuerza) y se paro frente a la computadora.

-Trix, que haces?

-No me movere de aqui hasta que nos expliques que es lo que sucede. Dijiste que no habrian mas secretos.

-No pretendo que sea un secreto.

- Entonces por que no nos dices?- dijo Pronto.

-Es que ni siquiera puedo procesarlo aun.- dijo colocando su cara entre sus manos, evidenciando su estres.

-Parece que estamos descubriendo algo grande aqui...- bromeo Kord. Trixie lo miro seriamente y se hinco frente a Eli. Con cuidado, tomo sus manos y las alejo de su cara para verle de frente. Podia ver la confusion en su mirada.

-Sabes que puedes confiar en nosotros, Eli.- le susurro con dulzura.- Dinos que es lo que pasa.- El lider suspiro. Jamas podia negarse a esas miradas.

-Esa chica, Peyton... ella... es mi prima...  
============================================================================================================================ DRAMA! Muero de suen'o. Anoche no me acoste si no hasta las once, y me dormi hasta casi la una. Me dio un "Ataque de Inspiracion", agarre mi computadora e hice tres capitulos de un nuevo fic. Estoy por terminarlo. Es cortito, pero eso si,  
tiene mucho EliXie.  
Antes de que los fans de Iron Man me maten, les aviso que ya me falta poquito para terminar el penultimo capitulo de "Cambiemos de Armadura". No les prometo nada acerca de escribir mas de esa serie. Y de acerlo, no serian mas que One-Shots. 


	6. Chapter 6

- Tu prima?- preguntaron todos juntos.

-Crei que venia un solo Shane a BajoTerra.- dijo Kord.

-Eso es lo tradicional,- contesto Eli poniendose de pie.- pero en la ultima generacion decidimos cambiar las reglas un poco.

- Cambiarlas?- el chico suspiro y explico las cosas.

-Peyton y yo eramos inseparables. Ninguno de los dos tenemos hermanos, asi que soliamos pasar casi todo el tiempo juntos. Un dia mi padre me hablo de que cuando fuera mayor, tendria que venir aqui. Yo no queria separarme de ella, asi que le dije que solo bajaria si ella venia comigo. Los dos insistimos demasiado, asi que el acepto, siempre y cuando los mantuviermos el mismo trato de bajar hasta cumplir 15 an'os.

- Y que dijeron sus padres?- Eli trago grueso.

-Ellos... no vivian con nosotros. Mi tio no queria lidiar con las responsabilidades que conllevan ser un Shane, asi que la dejo al cuidado de mi padre para que ella tomara su lugar.

-Pero si ambos vinieron juntos, por que te sorprendio verla?- siguio el ingeniero.

-No bajamos juntos. Ella es un par de meses mayor que yo, asi que vino primero.

-Cada dia me apego a la idea de que ser un Shane es mas dificil de lo que la gente cree.- dijo Pronto.

-Puedes apostarlo.

- Y Blakk sabe de ella?

-No lo creo, pero apuesto a que Pey si sabe de el. Despues de todo, las babosas siempre fueron su fascinacion. Debe haber oido ya de las malvadas.

-Entonces el amor por las babosas es de familia.- Trixie comenzaba a unir cabos.

-Sip. Mi papa intento ensen'arnos todo sobre ellas, pero Peyton era a quien parecia interesarle mas. No me sorprende que aun le guste estudiarlas.

-Mmmm... Creo que tengo una idea.- dijo la chica.

- Cual?- pregunto Pronto.

-Si ella conoce tanto de las babosas, tal vez pueda ayudarnos con el problema del muro.

- Peyton?- dijo Eli sorprendido.

-Por supuesto.

-Tiene sentido.- apoyo Kord.- Si un Shane es bueno, dos seran aun mejor.

-Eso suena bien, Trix. Pero ya olvidaste lo que dijo el Rey?

- Que cosa?

-Ella ya no es lanzadora.

- Por que no?- dijo el troll.

-Nadie lo sabe.

-Pues, hay que ir a averiguarlo.

-No lo se. Si ella no ha hecho contacto conmigo, ha de ser por algo.

-Oye, tu fuiste quien dijo que los secretos de los Shane se quedaban en la familia. Si ella tiene uno, creo que tienes derecho a saber de que se trata.- insistio Trixie. Al ver a su equipo tan decidido, sonrio y asintio.

-Bien, es hora de una visita a la familia.  
============================================================================================================================ Este capitulo es cortito por que es mas que todo una explicacion.  
Ayer hicimos limpieza en una bodega de mi casa y descubri que soy mucho mas alergica al polvo de lo que creia. No aguanto los ojos y tengo la nariz mas roja que el cabello de Trixie 8( 


	7. Chapter 7

- Estan todos listos?- dijo la profesora a su grupo de musica. Todos asintieron. La muchacha sonrio y asintio a su babosa slirena para que guiara a las demas. Practicaban una tecnica que durante an'os la habia fascinado: combinar la voz humana con el hermoso canto de las babosas. Ella solia practicarlo con su babosa, pero ahora que tenia voluntarios, planeaban crear toda una orquesta.

Estaban ya por comenzar, cuando el ruido de una rechinante puerta abriendose hizo voltear a todos los presentes. Era el Rey de las Lanzadoras.

-Llegue tarde de nuevo, verdad?- pregunto avergonzado.

-Me temo que si, Alteza.- contesto la chica a cargo con una pequen'a sonrisa.

-Mis disculpas, pero ya sabe como son mis subditos. Siempre quieren hablar conmigo.- la chica nego con la cabeza sonriendo ante la excusa de su estudiente. Siempre llegaba tarde y siempre era el mismo pretexto.

-No importa, al menos ya esta aqui. Ahora, por favor, tome su posicion para comenzar... otra vez...- los demas se rieron mientras el Rey hacia pucheros caminando hasta atras. El ensayo siguio. Las practicas anteriores se hacian evidentes, pues tanto los estudiantes como las babosas lograban coordinar a un nivel casi ideal. Esto se debia a una razon.

Por peticion de la joven maestra, cada uno debia conseguir su propia babosa slirena y traerla alli. De esa manera, al terminar las lecciones, podian seguir practicando coordinacion en sus hogares.

Una hora mas tarde, la clase habia terminado. Todos se acercaron a donde estaban las pequen'as cantantes para tomar la suya.  
Una a una, saltaron a las manos de sus repectivos duen'os. La profesora de despidio de sus alumnos y se dispuso a asear el lugar antes de irse. El Rey se ofrecio a ayudarle.

-Con el gran avance que hemos hecho, podriamos tener nuestro primer concierto muy pronto.- comento el, corriendo un par de mesas.

-Eso espero. Sera algo maravilloso verlos a todos en el escenario compartiendo con sus babosas.- la idea realmente la emocionaba.

-Sera sin duda un gran espectaculo. Solo desearia saber cuando podria ser.

- Por que?

-Vera, me gustaria invitar a unos amigos mios.

-Ya veo. Y de quienes de trata?

-Pues nada menos que de la Banda de Shane.- La muchacha por poco dejo caer su escoba.

- La Banda de Shane?

-A si es. Ellos me ayudaron mucho en una ocasion, y a su lider, Eli, le gustan mucho las babosas. Estoy seguro de que le agradaria venir.

-Eli...-susurro para si.- Si, es probable...- no menciono mas del tema el resto de la tarde. En cuanto el Rey se retiro, ella no espero segundas razones para correr a su Meca e ir a casa. En el camino, muchos recuerdos regresaron como flashasos a su mente.

Lo primero que hizo al llegar fue ir directo hacia unas cajas que tenia en un rincon de su casa. Esta era pequen'a, despues de todo, vivia sola. A pesar de que ya no era mas lanzadora de babosas, aun conservaba a su arsenal. Su amor por ellas no habia disminuido ni un poco desde que era una nin'a. Con ayuda de sus babosas, abrio todas y cada una de aquellas viejas cajas.

-Tiene que estar por aqui, estoy segura...- dijo sacando algunas cosas de una de ellas. De repente, su babosa slirena chillo para que voltera hacia ella. La muchacha lo hizo y la vio sobre un libro azul, con la caracteristica estrella de los Shane en la portada.

-Buen trabajo, Operetta.- se acerco a ella y tomo el preciado objeto. Se trataba de un viejo albun de fotografias. La primera foto que se encontraba al abrirlo era de ella cuando no tenia mas de unos 8 meses de nacida. Estaba sentada contra una almohada al lado de otro bebe que podria hacerse pasar a la perfeccion por su hermano gemelo, excepto por que era un poco mas pequen'o que ella.

-Asi que finalmente llegaste...  
============================================================================================================================ (chillido de emocion) Por fin hizo su aparicion. Yo se que me tarde un poco en colocarla en el fic, pero queria que todo quedara bien hecho. No soy muy habil para las descripciones fisicas, asi que hice un boceto del atuendo de Peyton. Ya esta en mi pagina. 


	8. Chapter 8

El equipo Shane se hallaba a tan solo unos minutos de llegar, de nuevo, hacia el pueblo del Rey de las Lanzadoras. Pronto iba al frente, pues el "indicaba el camino". Kord iba detras de el, Trixie detras de Kord e Eli iba hasta el fondo. El no habia visto a otro miembro de su familia en mucho tiempo. Habian muchas cosas que queria preguntar, pero al mismo tiempo habian otras cosas que no queria saber. Tanta confusion no es facil de ocultar.

Trixie noto rara su conducta. Era mas comun oirlo hablando con alguna de sus babosas o animando a los demas. Bajo la velocidad de su Meca para quedar junto a el. Eli iba tan pensativo que ni siquiera noto esto. Se dio cuenta cuando sintio a alguien cerca suyo.

- Como te sientes?- escucho decir a una dulce voz a su lado.

-Ya no se. Quisiera estar ya con ella, pero al mismo tiempo quiero correr lejos de aqui.

-Pense que estarias mas emocionado de ver a tu familia.

-Lo estoy, pero me he enterado de tantas cosas acerca de mi padre que me han hecho cambiar, que no se si ella ha cambiado tambien.

-Bueno, puede que no lo haya hecho. Ademas, es tu prima. Seguro estara feliz de verte de nuevo.- Trixie puso una mano sobre su hombro y sonrio.

- De verdad piensas eso?

-Claro que si. Creeme, cuando lleguemos estaras mejor.- Eli le devolvio la sonrisa.

El camino era largo y comenzaba a hacerse aburrido, hasta que el grupo comenzo a tener curiosidad sobre la Shane que estaban por conocer. Kord fue quien empezo las preguntas.

-Oye, si nosotros tenemos el refugio de los Shane, donde se supone que esta ella?

-Ese no es el unico refugio que tenemos aqui. Hay varios en todo BajoTerra. Supongo que debio tomar alguno.

- Y Peyton tambien tiene una babosa infierno como tu?- pregunto Trixie.

-No. Burpy era la mejor babosa de mi padre y la unica infierno de su arsenal. Jamas hallo otro especimen como el, por eso es especial.- la babosa naranja poso orgulloso sobre su hombro.

- Que crees que opine acerca de las malvadas?

-Si aun piensa igual que antes, no debe agradarle en lo mas minimo la idea. Jamas le gusto nada que tuviera que ver con alterar de ningun modo a las babosas.

-Igual que tu.

-Supongo...

- Y como es ella?- dijo Trixie.

-Se parece un poco a mi. Es delgada y tiene el cabello color...

-No, no fisicamente. Como es ella, ya sabes, como persona?

-Oh, bueno, es muy vaiente, pero un poco impulsiva. Si le llevas la contraria, lo unico que conseguiras sera una buena discucion. Pero sabe defender muy bien lo que piensa.

-Asi que no se doblega por cualquier cosa.- aclaro Pronto.

-No, es muy dificil.

- Hey, miren! Ya estamos cerca.- exclamo la peliroja.- Listo para ver a Peyton de nuevo, Eli?- el suspiro algo asustado.

-Eso supongo.- aceleraron sus Mecas y llegaron en un par de minutos.

- Y donde se supone que la encontraremos?

-Espera...- Kord saco la fotografia y leyo la direccion de atras.- Segun esto, da clses en ese edificio.- dijo sen'alando una enorme construccion a su derecha. Las paredes era color naranja y podia tener al rededor d pisos.

- Ahi?- pregunto Eli una vez que desmontaron.- Y como se supone que la hallaremos? Puede estar en cualquier lugar.

-Pues, creo que hay que buscarla.- Entraron y se vieron rodeados de al menos una decena de puertas, unas abiertas, otras cerradas.

-Bien, a buscar se ha dicho.- dijo Trixie.

- Pero como sabremos que es ella?- pregunto el topoide.

-Mmmm, la verdad no lo se. Hace tanto que no la veo. Solo traten de buscar a una chica con cabello azulado como el mio, y si mal no recuerdo, debe tener una babosa slirena con ella.- todos asintieron y comenzaron a revisas puerta por puerta. Se asomaban lo mas sigilosamente posible para ver a las personas que estaba adentro. Era una especie de edificio de actividades,  
de manera que encontraron varias cosas. Desde una clase de teatro hasta una practica basica de BabosaBol. Esta ultima retuvo la atencion de Kord hasta que su equipo lo llamo.

Ya por el tercer piso, continuaron revisando el lugar. Se dividieron de manera que Pronto y Kord revisaran el fondo, y Trixie se quedara con Eli revisando las primeras puertas.

En la clase de Peyton...

- De nuevo tarde, Su Majestad?- la llamada de atencion habitual hacia su estudiante.

-Oh, vamos no llegue tan tarde esta vez.

- No tan tarde? Ya todos se fueron a casa.- dijo sen'alandole detras suyo.

-Jeje..., lo siento. Es que yo...- de repente, vio un rostro conocido asomandose por la puerta.- Hey, hola Eli!- su maestra volteo de inmediato.

- Eli?

- Peyton?  
============================================================================================================================ Encuentro! He estado esperando mucho para subir este capitulo. :) 


	9. Chapter 9

-Creo que me he perdido de algo aqui... ustedes se conocen?- ninguno de los dos lo escucho.

- Que haces aqui?- pregunto ella.

- De verdad eres tu?- era obvio que habia crecido bastante desde que desendio a BajoTerra, pero jamas se imagino que cambiara tanto.

-Eli, no hallamos a nadie en este piso.- se acerco diciendo Trixie.- Los chicos ya subieron al otro para...- se detuvo al ver en frente suyo a quien parecia ser una especie de clon en femenino del Shane.

- Tienes alguna idea de lo que esta pasando aqui?- le pregunto el Rey.

-Emmm, es una larga historia, Alteza.

-Muy bien, entonces yo... me ire... ahora.- trato de salir de ahi lo mas desapercibido posible.

-No puedo creerlo, si eres tu!- la peliazul corrio hacia Eli y lo abrazo. Trixie sonrio y salio un momento para llamar al resto de la Banda.

-Yo tamoco puedo creerlo. Eres otra.

-Seh, han pasado una cosa o dos. Dime, que te ha parecido BajoTerra?

-Increible. Es justo como papa solia contarnos. Bueno, a excepcion de algunas cosas...

-Tu tambien te diste cuenta, eh?

-Si. Aun no entiendo por que nos oculto secretos.

-Tal vez el...

- Entonces ella es tu prima!- interrumpio Pronto.

-Asi es.- Eli tuvo que cambiar su tono de voz.- Chicos, les presento a Peyton. Pey, el es Pronto.

- Tienes a un topoide en tu Banda? Eso es genial.

-Ah, una joven con gusto... Es un placer!- dijo el rastreador estrechando su mano. Ella solo se rio. Kord fue el siguiente en acercarse.

-Kord Zane, ingeniero del grupo.

-Encantada de conocerte, Kord. Oigan, y como concieron al enclenque de mi primo...?- pregunto para meter conversacion.

-Puedo oirte, lo sabias?- reclamo Eli. Trixie se acerco a el sonriendo.

-Parece que alguien esta mejor...

-Si. De cierto modo, es como estar en casa de nuevo. Ella es lo unico que me queda de papa, ademas de Burpy, claro.

- Y ya no te sientes mal?

-Para nada. Gracias, Trix- se sonrieron el uno al otro, hasta que cierta muchacha vio en eso una oportunidad para volver a la vieja rutina de fastidiar.

- Alguna vez han visto a Eli realmente nervioso?- pregunto Peyton a los otros dos miembros de la Banda.

-Ahora que lo mencionas, pues no.- respondio Kord.

- Quieren verlo?- luego de intercambiar una maliciosa sonrisa entre si, los dos asintieron con la cabeza.- Oye, nin'o,- le grito a su primo.- vas a presentarme a tu novia o que?  
============================================================================================================================ Este esta extremadamente corto, pero es que los queria dejar asi como :o Jeje, segunda chica a favor de EliXie. 


	10. Chapter 10

-Peyton...- respondio Eli sonrojado por completo.

-¿Que?- pregunto ella sonriendo inoscentemente, con Kord y Pronto riendo a sus espaldas.

-Ella no es mi novia...

-¿No lo es? Oh, no. Cuanto los siento, debi confundirme...- se disculpo en burla, haciendo mil gestos con las manos.

-¿Quien se confunde con algo como eso?- dijo Trixie con la misma expresion del chico.

-Bueno, es que como los vi tan juntos... y tu le estabas sonriendo... y el te sonrio a ti...- continuo diciendo.

-Si, ya entendi.- la detuvo Eli.- Pey, ella es Trixie. Trix, ella Peyton.

-¡Hola!- saludo la peliazul como si nada hubiera pasado.

-Hola...- sin levantar la miraba para evitar ver a Eli, Trixie extendio su mano hacia ella.

-Y, ¿que los trae por aqui?

-Un problema de babosas.

-Oye, hablando de eso, ¿donde esta mi pequen'a "Llama Brillante"?-

-¿Llama Brillante?- pregunto Trixie. Eli sabia de lo que hablaba; ese era el apodo que le puso a la infierno cuando eran

nin'os. Saco a Burpy y se lo ensen'o.

-¡Ahi estas! ¡Hola, amigo!- la babosa chillo y salto a sus manos. Peyton comenzo a acariciar su cabecita- ¿Eli te ha cuidado

bien?- le dijo en un tono un poco gracioso. El asintio.

-Y yo que creia que Eli era el unico loco que le hablaba a las babosas...- dijo Pronto en voz baja.

-Escucha, asi estan las cosas: Un malvado lanzador creo una muralla combinando los poderes de varias babosas. Esta bloquea la

unica entrada y salida de la Caverna Campo Callado.

-Pues, usa a Burpy para destruirla.- dijo ella con una sonrisa, colocanco la babosa en su hombro.

-Lo hice, pero ni siquiera dejo una marca.

-¿En serio? ¡Pero eso es imposible! ¿De que rayos esta hecha esa cosa?

-Fue creada por varias babosas malvadas.- dijo Trixie. Eli asintio.

-¿Malvadas?

-Asi es.

-No tenemos un plan aun. Creiamos que podrias ayudarnos.- pidio Kord.

-Esperen un momento... ¿murallas? ¿babosas malvadas? ¿un peligroso lanzador? Eli, ¿en que rayos te metiste?- le reclamo

preocupada.

-Eli no se metio en nada.- lo defendio la peliroja colocandose delante de el.

-Si, esto ya habia comenzado desde antes.- continuo el ingeniero.

-¿Pero como es que ustedes estan lidiando con esto ahora?

-Es por que fue con papa que inicio todo.- respondio Eli con algo de melancolia en su tono.

-Ay, no. Otra historia secreta del tio Will. ¿De que se trata esta vez?- Peyton se cruzo de brazos.

-Tu tio tenia algunos desacuerdos con un sujeto.- relato el troll.- Y ahora que Eli es el nuevo Shane, es su turno de

mantenerlo a raya.

-Pero esta consiguiendo nuevas armas y secuaces. Se hace mas fuerte cada vez y se nos dificulta detenerlo.

-¿Pero quien es ese tipo del que hablan?

-Es el malvado Dr. Thaddeus Blakk.- le respondio Pronto con todo el drama.

-¿Blakk? Oh, no.

-Oh, si. Tienes que ayudarnos.

-Yo... no puedo ayudarlos con eso. Lo siento.- contesto timida.- ¿Hay algo mas que necesiten?

-¿Que? ¿Como preguntas tan tranquila como si no fuera nada? ¿Por que no puedes ayudarnos?

-Tengo mis razones y, creeme, es mejor no compartirlas. Debe haber otra cosa que pueda hacer yo.

-Pero realmente necesitamos que te nos unas. Al menos solo por esta vez.- rogo su primo.

-No voy a pelear.- comenzaba a sonar molesta.

-¿Por que?

-Llevo casi un an'o sin tocar una lanzadora y planeo mantener mi record.- les dio la espalda y fingio arreglar un par de

instrumentos.

-Peyton...- Eli quiso acercarse a ella.

-No, Eli. ¡Olvidalo ya!

Se enojo...

En serio, tengo que poner una alarma los domingos para subir el cap.


	11. Chapter 11

-Jamas la habia visto asi...- luego de la extran'a conversacion con la muchacha, la Banda de Shane se reunio en lado de la sala para considerar que hacer al respecto.

-Amigo, tenemos que irnos ya.- le dijo Kord.- Si ella no va a ayudar, hay que buscar otro modo de detener a Blakk.- Eli no contesto. Ya estaba nervioso antes de llegar alli, y el incidente anterior solo lo habia puesto peor. Trixie decidio intervenir.

-Si logramos descubrir que fue lo que la hizo alejarse de ser lanzadora, tal vez podriamos ayudarla a que regresara.

-Si, ¿pero como?

-¿Y si Eli habla con ella?- dijo Pronto.

-Acabamos de probar eso, ¿recuerdas?

-Pero sin nosotros.

-Eso no funcionara.- respondio finalmente el chico.- Peyton es muy obstinada.

-Bueno, si tu no lo haces, yo hablare con ella.- dijo firmemente Trixie, caminando hacia la ex-lanzadora.

-Trix, espera...- susurro Eli casi a gritos. La muchacha se hizo de oidos sordos y continuo.

-Peyton, ¿podemos hablar?- le pregunto seriamente.

-No.

-Sere mas directa: Tenemos que hablar.- dijo Trixie firmemente. Peyton se volteo. Una sonrisa de lado se dibujo en su rostro.

-Eres decidida. Me agrada. ¿Que es lo que quieres?

-Escucha, en serio te necesitamos. Eli te necesita.

-No es que no quiera ayudarlos, es solo que... no puedo.

-¿Pero por que?

-Digamos que fue "una experiencia traumatica".

-¿Y no puedes hacerla a un lado solo por una vez?- La profesora bajo la mirada.-¿Que fue lo que paso contigo?- Peyton la miro, luego miro a su primo.

-Dime, ¿que serias capaz de hacer por Eli?- Trixie volteo hacia el chico tambien.

-Creo que todo. El es mi amigo y lo quiero.- la joven cantante solto una risita.

-Oh, ahora lo entiendo. Ustedes aun siguen en la "FriendZone."

-¿FriendZone?

-Ah, es un termino de donde venimos nosotros...- dijo rodando los ojos.

-¿El Mundo Ardiente?- pregunto Trixie.

-¿Que? Pppff, no. No seas tonta. Eso es solo una leyenda...- respondio la profesora de musica, tratando de fingir. Peyton aun mantenia el secreto de los Shane sobre sus origenes.

-Ni lo intentes. Eli nos conto todo.

-Ese chico jamas aprendio a cerrar la boca...- dijo seriamente, negando con la cabeza.

-¿Pero que tiene que ver Eli con lo que te paso a ti?

-Es que yo tenia un amigo tambien. Eramos igual que ustedes dos.

-¿Cercanos?

-Complementarios.- corrigio Peyton.- Ninguno salia de aventuras sin el otro.

-¿Y que paso con el?- Peyton miro hacia abajo. Lo que fuera que le paso, era obvio que no fue bueno.

-El... cambio.- dijo tristemente.- Alguien le propuso lo que el llamo una "gran oportunidad". Estaba muy decidido a hacerlo, jamas entendi por que tanto entusiasmo. Yo no quise ir con el porque escuche que el sujeto alteraba las babosas de una manera que corrompia su escencia natural. Tuvimos una discusion y terminamos en total desacuerdo. El acepto el trabajo. Yo estaba muy resentida y todo lo que tenia que ver con misiones o aventuras ya no era lo mismo, asi que lo deje

-Ya veo.- Trixie trato de dejar el tema del misterioso chico. Tenia que animarla para que regresara.- ¿Pero sabes? Esto es serio. Necesitamos que nos ayudes.

-¿Y que gano con eso?

-Pues haremos un trato: Ayudanos ahora, y no volveremos a pedirte que lances ni una sola babosa si tu no quieres. ¿Hecho?- le pregunto extendiendo su mano.

-Mmmm, eso depende. ¿Este acuerdo tiene alguna clausula?

-Eso dependera de ti.- luego de considerarlo un momento, Peyton suspiro y estrecho su mano.

-Muy bien, nin'a. Tenemos un trato.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ultimo cap del an'o de este fic. Jeje, esta vez no lo olvide.


	12. Chapter 12

-No puedo creer que Trixie haya ido a hablar con ella.- dijo Eli.

-Si, solo empeorara las cosas.- supuso Pronto.

-¿Que? Por supuesto que no. Ella es lista, sabe lo que hace. Es solo que Peyton no es muy buena escuchando segundas opiniones una vez que ha tomado una desicion...- De repente, escucho unos pasos.

-Muy bien, gente. ¿Cual es el plan?- pregunto Peyton caminando hacia ellos con Trixie.

-¿Plan?- Eli no entendia nada

-Si, no vas a decirme que no sabes que hacer, ¿o si?

-No, no. Si se sabemos que hacer. Pero, ¿por que...?

-Ella lo hara.- le explico Trixie.

-¿En serio?

-Sip, y mas te vale que me expliques que hay que hacer antes de que cambie de opinion.

-Bien, pero, solo tengo la mitad de la idea. Esperaba que nos ayudaras con la otra parte.

-¿Y cual es esa "media idea"?

-Eh, ¿derribar el muro?- Peyton lo miro seria.

-Por favor, dime que no hablas enserio...

-Bueno, tu eres la que sabe de babosas aqui.- dijo Kord.

-Veamos, ¿que fue lo que sucedio cuando disparaste a Burpy?

-No mucho. Creo que ni siquiera dejamos una marca.

-Mmmm, tal vez si potenciamos mas el disparo, este pueda funcionar.

-¿Potenciarlo mas? ¿Como se potencia mas el disparo de una lanzadora de doble can'on?

-¿Lanzadora de que...?

-Esto.- Eli le ensen'o la actualizacion hecha por Garfio Rojo a su arma. Ella lo miro asombrada.

-¿Con que otra babosa lo lanzaste?- pregunto Peyton al ver que habian dos espacios.

-Lo lance con Joules.- la electroshock la saludo desde su cinturon.

-Esas babosas son fuertes,- san'alo.- pero una descarga electrica no hara mucho a menos que el muro funcione con energia.

-¿Y que crees que hay que hacer?- pregunto Kord.

-Tenemos que probar otras. Crearemos una replica lo mas similar posible a la muralla y veremos que babosas pueden derribarla.

-No podemos hacer pruebas, tenemos que actuar ya.

-Entonces te sugiero que dejes de hablar y camines a tu Meca.- reclamo saliendo del estudio.

-¿Y por que no lo hacemos aqui?- pregunto Trixie.

-¿Que? ¿Lanzar babosas de ataque? ¿En mi estudio? No sen'or, eso lo haremos en otro lado.

-En ese caso, creo que el refugio es la mejor opcion.- Kord, Pronto y Peyton salieron primero. Eli y Trixie iban detras.

-Oye, Trix.- llamo Eli en voz baja.

-¿Si?

-¿Que fue lo que le dijiste para hacerla cambiar de opinion?- pregunto con su mano sobre su hombro.

-Digamos que es algo entre chicas...- respondio ella. Por la actitud que habia tomado la Shane al contarle lo de su antiguo compan'ero, era obvio que preferia mantenerlo en secreto. Y no seria bueno romper su recien adquirida confianza revelandolo a Eli.

-Al menos cooperara.- respondio aliviado.- Gracias. Ni yo habria podido hacerla de opinion tan rapido.

-No hay de que. Sabes que estoy para ayudarte.

-Y estoy agradecido por eso.- le dijo antes de un rapido beso en su mejilla. Con una sonrisa, siguieron a los demas. Tenian mucho trabajo por delante.

**_Ya extran'aba los momentos EliXie._**

**_Encontre unas imagenes que muestran modelos alternativos del mundo de BajoTerra, es decir, lo que pudieron haber sido. Los estare subiendo a mi pagina de FaceBook. Creanme, ya no veran las cosas igual..._**


End file.
